A Sacred Jewel
by FloralBlackMoon
Summary: Pan and Trunks are part of a two powerful families in London. The families acquainted with the royal family, but the two families are sworn blood enemies, the hatred running deep within their past. How long can T/P keep hidden the forbidden passion?[Done]
1. Disclaimer Page

**Title: Disclaimer Page  
  
I, FloralBlackMoon, disclaim all characters used from the original series. I do not own or in any way is afflicted with Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT/, I take no claim over it, I am merely using it to entertain others. I am not making profit off this. It is cop-written to it's respective owners.  
  
Legal Disclaimers to all.   
  
This Story(idea) is Copyrighted © 2002 FloralBlackMoon. All rights reserved.  
  
AGAIN, I do not own Trunks nor Pan or any future characters I may borrow from the show. Any original characters in which I create is copy-written to me, and I have not stole them from none other.  
  
Copy infringement not intended.  
  
AGAIN, I FLORALBLACKMOON, AGAIN I SAY.  
  
The characters mentioned in this fanfic remain the sole property of their creators, the various television networks who originally aired the shows, and/or the production companies and others so affiliated with the original copyright of the property. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon these rights and is solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, story ideas, and the stories themselves are the sole property of me FLORALBLACKMOON  
  
  
In anyway, in any events, it is similar to anything in real life. It is purely coincidental  
  
Anything that needs to be asked, or extra information. Please e-mail me at  
  
spicywhitestar@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you  
  
-FloralBlackMoon  
  
Now on to the story....**   
  



	2. The Plan...

Ages: Pan 17 Trunks 24  
  
Pan Reaferick looked at the paper before her. She sucked her teeth at the immaturity of her father. She lifted her fingers and rubbed her temples. Just how many times did she have to warn her father of his money spending? Sometime she wished she wasn't in charge of the financial status of her family.  
"My God, can't this man save a link of money? He spends it without control!" She muttered under breath and turned to her sides, she smiled. Her little brother was playing around with a toy gun.  
  
'One day, he'll be like the bastards that are suppose to be men'  
  
She got up and rubbed her shoulders of the ache, she had spent too much time sitting down worrying over her family. She walked over to her smaller brother and bent down and touched his chubby fingers.  
  
"Do me a favor, Patrick, don't be like our idiotic brothers and father."  
  
"You call us idiotic, sister?"  
  
Pan jerked around to find her brother glaring her. She arched an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
"A matter of fact I do, have you seen how much money you and father have spent? It's unbelievable! " Pan yelled but was silence by a slap..  
  
"Now, dear sister. Haven't you learned your lesson?"  
  
Pan shook her head, and started gather salvia, how she wanted to spit at the man who just struck her. She paused, not saying anything. He angrily grabbed the front of her dress.  
  
"Let me go brother, I apologize deeply," Pan spoke softly. He smiled smugly.  
  
"See how easy it is when you just apologize?"  
  
"It's very easy, I must say" Pan smiled. She stared at her brother, looking into his eyes.  
  
He looked away first, "I suggest you stop staring at me that way before you regret it."  
  
"I am deeply sorry, beloved brother. It saddens me already I have angered you," Pan bowed.  
  
Her brother nodded and walked away. Pan rolled her eyes and started heading back to her little brother.  
  
"That is what I do not wish you to be." Pan pointed to the disappearing figure. The boy just smiled and nodded, acting like he knew what Pan was talking about.  
  
She laughed lightly and picked the child up, kissed his cheek and held him to her bosoms.  
  
The boy immediately put his head on her chest and started looking around. She patted his head and started singing a lullaby.

Trunks Kesterin nodded as his Father explained what current status of their estate was. He rolled his eyes over to his brother's mistress, currently in the arms of his brother.  
  
It was all because of him he was in this situation. The object of his father's frustration. Why couldn't his father go and lie with his wife? She would be better company then than him.  
  
"Father." Trunks started, interrupting the older man's mindless chatter. " I have to go tend the horses now."  
  
His father looked at him in surprise, for Trunks had never given a care for the horses. Why did he care now? Simple, his father wouldn't be quiet.  
  
"Son, why is it now you intend to go care for the horses?" His father questioned with a suspicious gaze.  
  
Trunks squirmed under his father's intense gaze investigative stare. What was he to do now? Lie? Well, that wasn't a problem. What to say was the problem.  
  
"I have to know as much as I can, right father? As a man I should gather information. For I should have a retentive, yes?" Trunks lied, hoping this was enough.  
  
His father continued to look at probably pondering whether he should believe him or not. "Aye, you may go my son."  
  
Trunks nodded and quickly got up before his father changed his mind. He walked to where his brother was and passed him, stepping on his foot purposely.  
  
"Excuse, brother. But you just stepped on my foot."  
  
"Yes, and what is your point?"  
  
"Why, you should apologize."  
  
Trunks put his head up and shook his head, "I apologize my dear brother" Trunks sneered, putting on a fake smiled. His brother frowned.  
  
Trunks just stared at his brother and walked to the front door. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and looked around himself. The back of his house almost resembled a utopia.  
  
He walked to where the stables were and stopped at the front. He was rarely here, but he could vaguely remember how someone, a friend perhaps, tell him a stable was one of the best places to think of his problems.  
  
He currently had no problems, so he never took the time to actually come here. The females of Kesteran household took care of the horses. They would breed them, and was also in charge of the stables.  
  
'While the Ladies of the house loved the horses, Trunks saw in them nothing but a mean of transport, a mount to ride on and serve his purposes.. He continued to stare at the stables before turning, heading back to the main house.  
  
'Father should have left the room by now.'  
  
Trunks quickened his pace to his house, only now noticing how hungry he was  
  
'Guess with Father talking I forgot all about eating.'  
  
Finally he reached the house and opened the door slightly and peeked in to see his father and his brother sitting down having a serious conversation. He could tell it was important by the way his father was looking around to see if anyone was listening.  
  
'Their locked gazes and their serious expressions made Trunks suspicious and, pressing his ear to the crack in the door, he strained his hearing to pick up the quiet conversation.'  
  
"So you're saying we take action on them?"  
  
"Yes, we must get rid of them."  
  
"How? We cannot commit murder without any suspecting us. We can't humiliate them it will wash over. How ill we get them, father?"  
  
"We will lure them. Tomorrow I have a meeting with the Queen and others and I will fool the Queen into making him stay there. For we shall damage his house...start a fire maybe?"  
  
"Come again? Then what?"  
  
"Then I shall hire an assassin to work at the palace. One a many nights he will strike the Refearick and thus finishing off that generation."  
  
"So you plan to commit murder? Then how shall we convince the public we are not behind this?"  
  
"As long as we pay the assassin to keep his mouth shut. No one shall have evidence that we were ever part of this scandal."  
  
Trunks pulled his ears away. So now his father was referring to killing to finish off his enemy. Couldn't the man play fair? He smiled to himself, this was a perfect time for a dramatic entry.  
  
He fixed his shirt and put his ears to the crack again, and with that undoing the shirt-fixing.  
  
"Father you are evil. Such a simple plan and yet devious and unthinkable."  
  
"When it comes to murder, my son, you will see this was needed."  
  
"So you plan to commit murder..."  
  
Both Trunk's father and brother head sharply to his direction. At first, their faces flashed murderously in shock but they relaxed as they recognized him.  
  
"Son, I see you overheard what was being said."  
  
"Damn right father. How could you refer to such madness? I realize they are our blood enemy, but why go to such limits?"  
  
His father got up abruptly and strolled to where Trunks was and held his arm firmly.  
  
"And so because they are our blood enemy, we must get rid of them. You, my son, know what kind of threat they pose."  
  
"Yes, father but why--?"  
  
"Because we must, now no more argument."  
  
Trunks nodded and tried to pull his arm from his father. Trunks looked at his father he had a stern look on his face.  
  
His father leaned forward.  
  
"Trunks, I mean it. You must not repeat a word that was spoken."  
  
"Yes father, I know."  
  
"No I don't think you do. You will tell no one on the sake of your blood. " 


	3. Death of a fire...

  
  
Trunks look at his father in surprise. He would throw his life away just to get his enemy. In a moment he was struck with fear, but he refused to show it. He nodded for he knew if he spoke his voice would tremble in fear.  
  
His father nodded in satisfaction and pulled his grip from Trunks arm. Immediately, Trunks grabbed the arm his father held. Even when his father pulled his hands away he still felt the pressure on his arm, he rubbed it to relieve it.  
  
Trunks cleared his voice and replied shakily. "So, how is it that you are going to fool the Queen?"  
  
His father smiled evilly and turned around. "Ah son, how happy I am that you asked."  
  
Trunks walked a few steps away, "First I will butter that oversized dough with sweet words. I will not make it obvious I want something. The house of our enemies will be on fire in let's say---"  
  
His father stopped, took out his pocket watch and smiled. "Right now, and by tomorrow everyone in town will now. Then I shall be talking to the Queen and bring up the house. The Queen or the advisor will hopefully have some compassion and suggest they stay at the palace. Then as you heard an assassin will be placed among the staff and strike the Refearick, killing him."  
  
Trunks stared at his father. How could one man be as cruel as this one was? Trunks watch as his father's mouth was curved in a disgusting satisfied smile. Then again he didn't feel much remorse for the family that would perish. What did they to his family was unthinkable, beyond reason.  
  
As far as Trunks was concerned they deserved it. He turned to his brother who had spoken up.  
  
"What about the descendents of the venom?"  
  
His father turned around, he hadn't thought of that. He simply shrugged. "That is not my care. They aren't my generations. I believe generation should fight their own generations."  
  
"You expect us to kill them?!" Trunks shouted in disbelief. He shook his head in disbelief. "But they haven't done anything to us, father!" He exclaimed, sure his father had a little bit of common sense.  
  
The man chuckled, "My son, our enemies will always hurt us. Tis better if you get rid of them and finally be gone with the evil among London."  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Father, until they have done anything harmful to us, I keep my hands clean of their blood."Pan smiled as her brother started nestling onto her neck, getting comfortable to go to sleep. She kissed his cheeks once again and started heading toward his bedchamber when the scent of smoke rushed to her nose.  
  
She sniffed the air it smelt burnt. She stood in shock as the smell became stronger, heavier. Pan started coughing from all the smoke she was breathing in.  
She then heard several distant voices from the hallway, by now the baby had awakened and was crying. Her eyes were starting to burn from the smoke; she hurried to the door and swung it open. The hallway was on fire, at least one side of it was.  
  
She shrieked in surprise. What was she to do now? Her home was burning! She didn't even know how to help. To see the fire, in the home she always been in was a shock. Though there were bad memories; this-this-this was her home.  
  
'How in the world is the house on fire?' She thought frantically. Pan hugged her little brother tighter, she couldn't let him be expose to this. How in the world could she get out? To die, at such an age? Her little brother, he had to live! She turned to one side of the hall way to see a man servant approaching her.  
  
'Maybe, just maybe Patrick and I can survive this.'  
  
"M'am! You need to exit the main house now."  
  
"Why? What's going on?! I demand to know!" Pan yelled at the boy. She had to get out, and here she was yelling at the poor boy that probably didn't know anymore than her! "Ahh, never mind. We have to escape, do you know a route?"  
  
"I do not know why the house is on fire, all of the staff and members on the household has evacuate. Yes I do know a route to get out. Please, come with me, I know a short cut."  
  
Pan nodded, she was in no situation not to accept the invitation. She ran after the servant with her brother wailing, crying out because he didn't know what was going on. She tried to calm him down by running her hand at the back of his head but it only seemed it made matters worse.  
  
Finally she saw the boy stop in the middle of the hallway. 'Damn!'  
The other side of the hallway was also now on fire. She stomped her foot but saw the boy looking glad.  
  
"Why are you happy? We're stuck!"  
  
"M'am I am joyous because the fire didn't reach this spot yet. Please follow me."  
  
Pan watched as he kicked the wall, the wall swung opened like a door to reveal a dark hallway.  
  
She stared in shock. A mere servant boy knew more of her house then she did?  
  
"Well this is embarrassing..." She muttered.  
  
She stepped inside darkness. "Excuse me, where is your presence? I cannot see you..."  
  
She felt someone touch her arm, she jerked free, surprised.  
  
"Is that you?" Pan asking, her heart beating fast.  
  
"Ma'm it's me. Just run straight forward."  
  
Pan nodded in the dark, she would go to the lake and get herself a fresh pitch of water. She ran in the dark, going as fast as she could. She couldn't waste time, she had to survive, Patrick had to survive; not knowing what other direction to go too, and she just ran. Finally she saw a sparkle of light.  
  
She caught her breath this could be it. She ran a bit faster and finally and stopped at a stop...where was the light?  
  
Now was she to do? Patrick wouldn't stop crying. She took Patrick and starting humming a song, while looking around for the light.  
  
"Come on, please, shh...." Pan soothed, it seemed to work. She started looking around, where was that servant?  
  
Someone was tapping her shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" She screamed in surprise, one again startling Patrick; turned around, the servant was there standing pointing up.  
  
"You have to go up."  
  
Pan looked up and then at him. "What about Patrick?"  
  
"Fasten him in your dress and carefully climb up..."  
  
Pan eyes widen. "What?! What if I fall? Then what! Can't you come up wi--"  
  
She saw the light started to fade away.  
  
"Fine! I'll go...be careful"  
  
Pan looked up and then at the boy. She pulled the front of her dress and struggled to put the boy into her dress.  
  
She found a ladder at the side, climbing up; her heartbeat racing as she reached the top. The light started getting clearer Patrick was becoming quiet  
  
'Yes! Almost there!!'  
  
She put the hand at the top and pulled her self out. Finally, she stuck her head out. She climbed on the land suddenly she heard an explosion. Her legs felt burned and hot. She looked down to see the fire engulf the whole dark passageway she had just came from  
  
Pan's felt tears well up, the boy had risked his life to try and save her and Patrick. Ignoring the burning pain. Finally she was out of the...well.  
  
"A well, who would have thought?"  
  
Pan quickly took Patrick out of her dress; he was still breathing but was crying hysterically.  
  
Pan pulled the baby closer to her and started crying. Crying for the boy who risked her life for her and her brother. A boy whose name she did not know 


	4. Meeting Eye to Eye

  
  
Pan limply got up from where she sat, with her screaming brother. She let him cry as she watched the smoke rise from the well. She bowed her head, "May I always be grateful to you."; she vowed silently.  
  
She pulled her brother close to her as if he would disappear; she started stroking his cheek and kissing him, cooing him and soothing, telling him everything would be all right. Eventually she stopped crying and his wails became whimpers.  
  
'Could I be in a hidden place? A Secret hideout?'  
  
Pan wandered around until she heard distant voices. Only one was familiar to her'.  
  
"Father!"  
  
Pan ran to where she heard the voices pretty soon she could see all the people. Her father turned and saw Pan heading toward him and soon started rushing toward her.  
  
"Pan! I thought you were still in the house!"  
  
"No father, a servant helped me out."  
  
"Oh? Where is the lad now?"  
  
Pan looked away from her father's face and glanced toward the ground. Tears were already starting to gather.  
  
"H-h-he..."  
  
Her father immediately understood,  
  
"I see, he died. I believe there is a kitchen boy missing. I think he is...was the boy you're talking about."  
  
"I believe so, he knew a short cut."  
  
Her father nodded and turned away leaving Pan with her brother and short memory of the kitchen boy.  
  
She backed up to where a tree was and sat down, staring at the burning house. People were gathering water from a near-by lake and putting it in buckets and throwing it at the house.  
  
"It won't work, it's futile to try.." Pan murmured, turning her attention to her brother. She didn't feel anything. She thought she would have felt something for the house, but she didn't. A house is a house and she didn't feel like she lost a best friend. She wished she felt more for the kitchen boy, but she barely knew him.  
  
Her brother soon started playing with her hair as she touched him when something caught her eye. A hint of lavender. In a flash it was gone.  
  
'Huh? What was that?' Pan shook her head. 'Probably nothing, anyways.'  
  
Trunks watched as the house start to collapse. He had to admit; he was finding this quite amusing. The way the fire would crack leaving a trail of orange. How the smoke surrounded the house as if it was sacred.  
  
He could smell death, he wondered if it was his enemy. He walked and hid behind a tree and looked at the people trying to put out the fire.  
  
He chuckled, his father knew to what limits, what to do. He smiled; this was going to be funny. He turned to face another direction to find a woman, her back on the trees with a small child in her arms.  
  
'Tis seems she's the only woman person who's not completely in hysteric."  
  
He walked a bit farther to see a better look of her face; she was breathtaking! Her midnight blue eyes and long black hair. Petite nose and full lips. She held a child in her arms.  
  
'Probably her child.'  
  
He saw her spin to his direction and immediately curved to hide behind the tree. Dear God, why had his father sent him to go check and see the progress?  
  
Eventually Trunks became bored and saw the woman still sitting down. He decided he would approach her. He walked out of his hiding place and went to the woman.  
He tapped on her shoulder. She turned around in shock; she looked even more astonishing close-up. He was speechless.  
  
"Hello..." He croaked.  
  
She smiled, "Hello, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new to the residence?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"I see."  
  
"May I sit next to you, fair lady?"  
  
It was hesitant but the woman nodded.  
  
A/N: Pan and Trunks have never met. Their families hate each other so much they did not allow their children to meet. Sorry for it being so short. It's so short I'm going to let you guys have Chapter 4 very soon. 


	5. Realization

  
  
Trunks took his seat next to the black-haired wonder and once again stared at the house.  
  
"Is that your house?" Trunks pointed to the burning building. The woman nodded,  
not even glancing at her house. Trunks looked at her, why didn't this woman care  
if her home was burning?  
  
"Why aren't you mourning like the others?" Trunks questioned. The woman turned her  
face from her baby to the house and then to Trunks.  
  
"I've lived all my life in that damned house. Not I cant remember a single happy memory. I'm  
happy it's burning. Good riddance."  
  
"I've never known a woman to despise her house.." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Well now you do." She pointed out and turned to her baby who was looking at  
Trunks.  
  
"Mind telling me your name?" Trunks asked, looking at the woman.  
  
"Not until you tell me yours, gentleman."  
  
"My name is Trunks Kesterin.." Trunks said faintly, he was once again intrigued  
with the fire.  
  
"Well then my name is Pan Refearick..."  
  
Pause..  
  
Both of the young teens roughly got up.  
  
"Y-y-y-you're a KERSTERIN!" Pan shrieked backing up from Trunks.  
  
"And you are a vile Refearick!" Trunks spat with venom in his voice, the two  
stood thee, glaring at each other when Pan finally spoke up.  
  
"You! You! You and you damn family did this to our home!" Pan accused, she  
should have thought a Kesterin was behind this. Her father should have guessed.  
  
"No, fair lady, we did not! I just happen to be on a stroll--"  
  
"Then came upon out burning house when it started burning! You lie through your  
teeth Kesterin!"  
  
Trunks threw back laughing with a rich voice. "Now tell me fair bitch of  
Refearick, where is the proof? I lie? Ha! I have honor my dear, and honor is not  
gained by lying.."  
  
"You say you have honor, but you lie. You cannot look me in the eyes and tell me  
this. I have a suggestion, why don't we go before all in front of the Refearick  
household and you declare your innocence! Declare it now!"  
  
Trunks stood still, this girl was to wit for his liking. For what he had seen  
there was a lot of witnesses is he declared such a false vow? What was he to do  
now?  
  
"You say nothing you venom because you know the truth. You and your cursed  
family created this chaos! Why you didn't burn the house while everyone was  
present; I shall never know. But I know your intentions were not pure."  
  
Trunks once again laughed, "Do you hear yourself well girl? You have just told a  
male to do your bidding! Have your father taught you no discipline?"  
  
He watched as she bit her lip.  
  
"Father! Father we have a Kesterin of the estate. A KESTERIN I say!" Pan  
hollered through the voices.  
  
God's teeth! He had to run before anyone got here. He turned around and fled, Pan voice  
echoing behind him.  
  
"Honor you say! Stay here like a man and defend your so-called honor! You lie!"  
  
Pan watched as the figure disappeared, she sighed as she threw her head back.  
Now she knew the Kesterin's were behind this. She wasn't angry, nor did she harbor any resentment.

This may have actually help the family.  
  
'At least now father and my brothers won't spend as much money'  
  
She looked at her baby brother; he looked at Trunks in a questioning gaze and  
turn to Pan. She smiled,  
  
"It was nothing, baby."  
  
She turned, heading towards the crowd. She saw shadows start to approach her  
when the pictures became clearer.  
  
It was her father and her brother.  
  
'Could they have heard my cries?'  
  
Her father finally was in front of her. "Pan, did you just cry out?"  
  
"Yes sister, did you?"  
  
Pan looked to where Trunks fled and then to her father and brother.  
  
"Yes, father there was a Kesterin on the grounds. Looking at the house. We made  
small talk---"  
  
"A KESTERIN was on the estates? What in blazes, you made small talk? Girl, what  
did he say? I demand to know!"  
  
"W-w-ell, lets see. Um, he sat down with me after asking me permission."  
  
"You gave him permission?!"  
  
"Father! I did not know. Now please tell me continue. Yes, um, then he asked why  
I was mourning over the house and I answered and then he asked my name, vise  
versa, and we weren't both paying attention then realization came about. I  
challenged him to go before all and claim his innocence but he said nothing. I  
cried out to you and he ran."  
  
"Hmp, it would figure a Kesterin could never face up to lie before all witnesses."  
  
Pan watched as her father walked a few steps away and turned.  
  
"I shall meet with the Queen as planned and confront the snake."  
  
"Father! You cannot! We have to tend to the wounded and---"  
  
"Pan, I will do no such thing. I cannot miss upon a meeting with the Queen just  
because a devious Kesterin caught our house on fire. No, I must show I am  
strong..."  
  
"But Fath--"  
  
"Pan, be gone. Take care of the wounded and give Patrick to the nurse."  
  
Pan bowed her head down, "Yes, father..."  
  
Pan walked to where she spotted the nurse and gave Patrick to her. The woman  
graciously accepted and walked away. Pan started walking toward where the  
wounded was to be.  
  
She went to the first man she saw. He had body burns all over, cuts and bruises.  
  
She went to where the supplies where and took out some herbs, oats and bandages.  
Pan walked back to the patient and did her wonders...

Trunks lay in his chambers on his bed. He had run a long way from his enemies  
ground and back to the family's estate. His father had been please that things  
were going according to plan.  
  
It looks of now that everything would work out. The Refearick would go to  
council like he did every month; this time his pride would be the reason. He  
would want to show that he wanst intimidated.  
  
That pride would kill him...  
  
He thoughts wondered to the daughter. Pan Refearick. She was a quick-witted  
girl. She wouldn't have hesitated to turn him in if he stayed, he knew. He would  
have to warn his father of that girl. Then again he would probably laugh  
at his foolishness. Ha! A Kesterin scared of a female.  
  
"He better be scared." Trunks muttered, he somehow knew Pan would disrupt the  
plans flow. She was a fighter; he could tell when they were staring each other down after  
they told each other's name.  
  
'She does not hesitate with her mouth."  
  
He could do several things, warn his father and be laughed at. Warn his father  
and hopefully his father would take it to consideration or not tell anything and  
laugh behind his father back as the plan backfired.  
  
He recalled somewhere saying when you laugh you is making yourself much  
healthier.  
  
"But then again, father will see that she's trouble and kill her off." Trunks  
murmured to himself.  
  
His father would watch the actions of all and when he saw the black haired  
beauty foil his plans he would make sure she didn't.  
  
His father was a ruthless man; he would dispose anyone if it harmed him in  
anyway.  
  
"Could I be like that? Could I be just like father?"  
  
"The answer could be yes, considering that you are his son. " 


	6. Again We Meet

  
  
Trunks turned to the right, where his door was, to see his mother standing there. His hand reached to where his heart was.  
  
"Mother, you surprised me."  
  
The older woman walked to her son and held him, " I apologize my son. Now what is this I hear? You wonder if you are _exactly_ like your father? "  
  
"Yes mother, you see father. He is merciless, but I wonder about me. I haven't been in a situation to know how I would react. Since father is not deceased I don't have to worry about any money problems. I just wonder."  
  
The woman nodded in understanding. "Son, I do believe you are like your father, in a special situation. I also believe the reason why you believe that you never been in a situation is because you always waved it off. Your father is like this because he _always _has a special situation."  
  
Trunks nodded as his mother explained. " I see mother, I see very clearly, Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome my boy, now I don't know what plan your father is scheming because I am a woman folk, but I'm sure it's for a good cause."  
  
Trunks mother smiled and turned toward the door and walked out.  
  
Trunks slowly got off the bed and walked to the rest room. He glanced at his reflection he needed to shave. He walked to the chambers door and called out  
  
"Servant!"  
  
A servant immediately went to him, "Yes sir?"  
  
"Please bring in warm water and my razor."  
  
The girl bowed and went to fulfill her duty.  
  
Trunks went back to his bed and sat down. So he would react the same way like his father if given the chance. But be as cruel as his father? The only way he knew he would react that way is if it was something personal. Other wise he would wave it off and laugh.  
  
He was his father's son and his father's blood ran to him every waking second and sooner or later the genes were going to kick in and he would just like his father.  
  
But his father was like this all the time, would he do the same? All the time he would be ruthless, threaten his childrens? Killing off enemies since childhood or since the beginning of time? Would he try to kill his generations of the family's enemy?  
  
He had always vowed he would keep his hands clean of another human's blood. But now his mother had told him he could react the same way?  
  
"Damn! I keep repeating myself!"  
  
Trunks shook his head; this was all getting too confusing. His brother, his brother was almost exactly like his cursed father. He did not hesitate to hurt someone for his own benefit.  
  
"I'm in a family of cruel men!"  
  
But the Question was, 'What kind of situation would push him it to his limits?'. So far nothing was so big. Money? No, money could be gained anywhere. Loosing his future place in the council? He doubted that, he would have probably deserved it not to have that seat. Love? Love, now there was an interesting topic. From what he heard none of his family fought for love.  
  
Ah, forget it.  
  
Trunks ran his hand over his face. He would think about this later. He turned to the door the servant had his things. He smiled and went to the door.Pan winced as the man screamed in pain as she tended his burned skin.  
  
"Sir, it's Okay._ Please Sir stay still." _  
  
Pan stopped what she was doing and turned to where she saw a couple of men.  
  
"Excuse, Good Sir's? Would you please hold my patient down?"  
  
The man nodded and followed Pan to her patient. One held his arms and his feet. Pan quickly then starting tending him. Once done she nodded her thanks to the men who helped her keep the man down. She smiled a sunny smile at her patient.  
  
_'I should go to the lake to freshen up'_  
  
Pan soon started heading toward the lake. Finally she reached the lake, hidden by trees and animals.  
  
She smiled as she breathed in clean air, no longer inhaling the sent of smoke and sweat. She walked to the clean lake and dipped her finger in it was cool. She out both hands and cup the water; bring it up to her face and drank for it before splashing it on her face.  
  
"I suppose I shall take a bath..." Pan told her and starting stripping her clothes when she felt the hairs on her neck prick.  
  
Someone was here...  
  
"Whoever is here, I ask you show yourself." Pan said firmly, not fastening her clothes.  
  
"Why, Lady Refearick, you too know of Lake Semi-Utopia?" A deep familiar voice rang from behind.  
  
Pan swiftly turned around to find Trunks Kesterin.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?" Pan backed away; the closer she was, even if it was just a few steps. The closer she was, the louder they could hear her cries.  
  
"Why, Lady Refearick, leaving so quick?" Trunks asked a smirk on his face. He soon started walking to toward Pan. Each step, Pan felt her heart quicken. She soon felt sweat bead down her pale skin.  
  
Her breathing became shallow as he was in front of her.  
  
"Get away from me!!" Pan shrieked, using as much voice as she could. " Father! A Kesterin is here! The Bastard son is here! Father! Brother!! "  
  
She felt Trunks put his hand over her mouth; she bit down on his hand. He pulled it away sharply, touching where she bit him. Pan immediately started screaming until Trunks lips covered hers....  
  
A/N: I apologize that it is so short. I ask of every reader to please review and tell me everything you think I should improve. **Everything**. Either grammar, spelling, style of writing. Please, if you like this story please tells what you think I should improve on. I don't care if it's as long as my story. Just **tell me. Even if it's past chapters. Tell me what you wanted to say in past chapters _and_ future chapters. No holding back. Don't flame but leave a constructive criticism.  
**  
Thank You. 


	7. Betrayal of the Blood

  
  
Pan eyes widen as Trunks lips captured hers, she felt passion start searing through her veins. She closed her eyes, moaning. She raised her hand to run her fingers through his lavender hair.  
  
_'So Soft'_  
  
She felt him run his hands down her back and stop at his wasting pulling her closer. She moaned as the kiss became deeper, pulling her to a pool of lust.  
  
Trunks Kesterin...  
  
Trunks Kesterin....  
  
Trunks Kesterin...  
  
Kesterin...  
  
Kesterin...  
  
Blood Enemy...Kesterin...Blood Enemy...Kesterin...  
  
**_Kesterin_****_ is Blood Enemy..._**  
  
Pan abruptly pulled away from the kiss, looking at Trunks wide eyed. Slowly she started backing away, ever so slowly. Trunks looked at her with a question gaze.  
  
"I--I just kissed my family's enemy!" Pan screamed, not caring who heard. She soon started shaking furiously.  
  
She finally felt herself hit a tree and slid down and looked at the grass. She shook her head in denial.  
  
_'This did not happen. I did not betray my family. I stand with honor. '_  
  
Pan got up and pointed at Trunks.  
  
"Breath this to of no one Kesterin. I still have my dignity and I will not have it crumble down from a.. A .. Kesterin!"  
  
Pan then turned away and started running, running away from betrayal, from dishonor.  
  
Trunks watched as Pan walked away. He hadn't plan for the kiss to go _that_ far, he just needed her shocked and so she couldn't blow his cover. He didn't expect a kiss fill of passion and lust.  
  
Damn! It didn't help the way she reacted. Running her slender fingers through his hair, her waste was so tiny. The embrace was so...  
  
Gosh! Trunks started walking toward the lake and sat down to think. This was his get-a-way place. Not to think, that was a stables job, but to just sit there and listen to nature.  
  
He watched as a Squirrel came running down the trees bark and scurried off to where it's destinations. He turned to Lake Semi-Utopia. The beautiful crystal blue lake. He wondered why they named it Semi-Utopia. Semi meant half and Utopia meant a make believe place, perfect place. It was half perfect. Or maybe…almost perfect.  
  
The trees made it seem perfect but if you look around there were little things that just didn't make it perfect. The peace was the intrinsic to the lake. They're polyphony little creatures.  
  
Trunks turn and saw the squirrel coming with another one.  
  
_'Probably a distaff.'_  
  
He then started to realize something. This place could be very lucrative. The income would be great. He should have felt tired then but he didn't, in fact he felt indefatigable.  
  
Trunks stood up from where he sat and glanced at the beautiful surrounding and turn around heading home.Pan ran faster and faster from everything she had just committed. How could have she responded to such a sin? Lucifer! How she wanted to say much more but that wouldn't be ladylike. No, not lady like at all. She finally reached to where her house to find the fire increasing. She ran to her father.  
  
"Father! The house, the fire! It's become worst!" Pan breathed, not actually starting to feel mournful. She watched as the building start to collapse, tears coming down her cheek. She bowed her head, knowing everyone was doing the same. She lifted her head and looked at the sky.  
  
_'The Kesterin did this; they could have killed all of us. They don't care; I probably suspect that they didn't count on us escaping. Bastards!'_  
  
She bit her lip, she knew her father knew and probably everyone there. It was inevitable to suspect them for they were enemies. But they family had a reason to hate each other so. Since she was young she had heard the stories, the lies and betrayal of the two families.  
  
Her ancestor she did not know how many grand had fallen in love with one of the Kesterin. She had fancy him, the Kesterin played with her feelings. It came to a point where the man laid her and impregnated her ancestor. Now the man had committed murder, he had killed another man and used her ancestor. He set up evidence so it made it seem her ancestor killed the man. She was executed and every since then the Refearick hated the Kesterin's.  
  
To get back at the Kesterin's they would kidnap the females of Kesterin's, attack them and killing them off. Sending the body off to the house. The Kesterin's never had evidence to get back at the Refearick, but somehow found a way to stop the kidnaps. Ever since them the two families just kept getting back each other. Never referring to murder...until now.. But the first sins were done over 200 years ago. The hate ran that deep.  
  
She wasn't proud of what her family had committed but if the Kesterin's had just stayed away from her family everything could have worked out. She knew that.  
  
She was starting walking warily as she walked aimlessly. Finally someone took notice of her fatigue, it was a young female.  
  
"M'am? I suggest you go lie down and retire." she instructed, walking Pan to where there could be sheets and a good place to lie down.  
  
"Thank you." Pan murmured sleepily, it didn't even seem she understand what was being said. The female took an extra pillow and two sheets. She fold one sheet over and over again making it thick and but still as tall as Pan and laid it on the ground. Pan walked to it and immediantly fell on the folded sheet. The female put the other shit on top of the sleeping Pan..Trunks turned from the right of the bed as he felt light hit his closed eyelids. He murmured something in audible then his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He shook of his sleepiness and lazily got out of the bed and approached the fire place; it had burned out during the night. He took a robe and put it out and started heading toward the chamber door.  
  
He stepped out and called out for his supplies.  
  
"Servant? Can you please give me my warm water and razor?"  
  
Trunks new there were no need to ask, but he knew how it felt to just be demanded to do something, it got on his nerves. They were human just like him. A young boy appeared and nodded, indicating that he heard the command.  
  
Trunks nodded and closed his door for it to be open right away.  
  
"Brother."  
  
"Ah, Trunks. I see you have just awakened."  
  
"Yes brother, I have just awakened. Now is there a purpose as to why you are present within my chambers?"  
  
"Father is leaving to go to the council now."  
  
"Yes, I seem to recall from yesterday something like that."  
  
"It seems like we are winning. Now tell me Trunks, my brother. Will you help me get rid of our generation?"  
  
Trunks started walking away from his brother and stopped. "Unless in anyway they have harmed me, my hands, I say again, will stay clean of their blood."  
  
His brother glared at him, "You are disgusting. Don't you understand? If we kill them off now, there isn't going to be a chance for them to hurt us and that will stop that damn family from continuing."  
  
"Yes, I know. But I do not wish to be as cruel as you and father. Now leave me chambers. I have to get ready."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Why with father."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are very nosy, brother. I just want to go; I have no intentions what so ever. Now please get out."  
  
His brother looked at Trunks before getting out.  
  
Trunks let out a breath of relief. He didn't want anyone to know he had any intentions. But had intentions he did, he would go see what was to happen at the palace and have a little fun himself. 


	8. Betrayal of Blood

AN: For the next chapter. I just want to tell you that Pan and Trunks family live near to the Palace.  
  
Pan awoke from her deep slumber as the sun blinded her closed eyes, She put her hand front of her eyes, but because of that movement she was forced to be awake. She slowly opened up her eyes, her vision a bit blurry. She woke up to see people up and about. She got up and sat straight up and looked around herself.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Pan got up and started looking for her father. She was going to go with her father; she did not care if she was a woman folk. She would go for the sake of protecting her father; she knew the Kesterin's were up to no good. They had now referred to death. Even after years if her family not attacking theirs they still couldn't let it go.  
  
"This hatred has been here for two hundred years. This is getting extremely old."  
  
Pan looked around for her father, she couldn't find him. Just where was he? Damn. Finally she saw a hint of the back of the head of her father. She ran to him calling out.  
  
"Father! Oh Father!"  
  
The man turned around and smiled. "Ah, I see you have awaken"  
  
Pan nodded and bowed down. "Father, I request something."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I wish to journey with you to the Queen."  
  
Her father looked at her surprise, she should have guest. There were one reasons why. One she had never showed interest to come along, why now? Perhaps because of the fire?

"Father, Prithee, If you please, An thou likest, An it please you, By your leave, An thou wilt, An you will."  
  
"You know you can't."  
  
"Then father, where shall I sleep? In the house?" Pan asked sarcastically but quickly regretting, "I am sorry, I have a quick tongue, I need to watch it."  
  
"Yes you should and you're brothers can find a way."  
  
"But I want to go with you."  
  
Her father continues to stare at her confused and nodded. Pan smiled, she was lucky to have such a father. Other fathers would have refused flat out since they believe females should stay out of business affairs.  
  
Pan nodded, and turned to go pack to get ready. She stopped, what was she to pack? All of her gowns were probably burned she turned to her house. The fire had burned out, but left a cripple house. She shook her head, still couldn't believe the Kesterin's would proceed to such levels.  
  
She shook her head and sat down waiting for everyone to be ready. While then she look at how the people interacted. They all worked in unity and knew just how each other would act.  
  
She turned to the right, where her father was to see he was done. She got up and walked to where he was.  
  
"Sir, are you especially sure that you should go?" A woman asked.  
  
'I guess everyone adores father'  
  
"Yes, Jesinak, I will be finding. Now lead me to the carriage."  
  
Jesinak nodded and started leading Pans father to the carriage, Pan not too far behind.  
Finally her father reached the carriage. The man opened the carriage door.  
  
"Father, you haven't forgot me, have you?" Pans voice rang out. Her father stood still and turned around.  
  
"Pan, do you have to come?"  
  
Pan nodded, and helped herself into the carriage, her father behind her.  
  
Once seated Pan looked out the carriage window. It was then her stomach was to remind her she hadn't broken her fast.  
  
"How art thee?" Her father started.  
  
"I am fine, father,"  
  
"Wherefore did you wish to travel with me?"'  
  
"I have no intentions behind my request. I merely ask to be with my father."  
  
"Mayhap you fear for me. Mayhap you think I shall fall in a hands of a Kesterin."  
  
Pan bit her lip, her father was finding out exactly what was her intentions.  
  
"That is foolish. I am only a women folk. What shall I do to stop a breeded man?"  
  
Her father looked at Pan suspiciously before turning away. Pan immediately let out a sigh. How she hated deceiving her father, he was nothing but kind to her.  
  
"You shall stay for me at my chambers at the palace."  
  
"But father!"  
  
"I believe you have Ta'en me for a fool. You are there for some reason."  
  
"Father, why can't thee trust me? Thy daughter! Please! I shall not interfere with anything!"  
  
"...I grant you permission."  
  
"Gramercy, I thank thee, my thanks, God reward thee, father!"  
  
As the carriage approach the palace Pan eyes widen. The palace was beautiful! It was like no other.  
  
"Fie me! Marry! 'Zounds I'faith! Hey-ho! God's Death! What ho! What a pleasure to see the home of Her Grace!" Pan exclaimed, remembering every single detail of the grand display.  
  
"Yes, Certes, the building is very beautiful."  
  
The carriage finally stopped at the gate and a Knight approach the carriage.

Trunks wandered through the hallways of the Palace. Admiring the paintings and jewelry. Artifacts.  
  
He would gasp at every painting of the royal family. Then he saw an unbreech boy walked past him in a dress. He smiled at the boys, he had a faint memory of when he was unbreech.  
  
He walked on admiring the things in display till he saw a flash of black hair entering the room. A familiar shaped head.  
  
"What?"  
  
He quickly followed the where he saw the hair. He walked into it to find Pan Refearick. He clenched his fist; she must have came because she suspected something. He watched her as she approached the window.  
  
'She doesn't know I'm present..'  
  
"Well well, isn't it a Refearick"  
  
He watched her as she sharply turned around, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"A Kesterin..."  
  
He nodded and entered, "Ah, it's unusual to find a female within the walls of the palace with out no apparent reason."  
  
"Oh, I have a reason. But I see it is of none of your business."  
  
"Oh tell me, mistress, are you here because of you father?"  
  
"I repeat, why I am present is none of your concern."  
  
"Why Lady Refearick, I am hurt deeply."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and started walking out the door when Trunks blocked her way. He smiled.  
  
"What's your hurry, Lady Refearick?"  
  
Pan clenched her fist; she must never hit the child of a noble. Never,  
  
"Nothing, I just intend to go and break my fast."  
  
"May I accompany you?"  
  
_I shall act like this is nothing. _Pan felt her eyes twitch but she smiled, "I don't see the harm."  
  
Trunks took her arm into his and they walked down the hallway. Many times Pan felt her eyes embarrassed many times when eyes came upon her and Kesterin. The same questions running through their mind was going through hers.  
  
'Why is a Kesterin with a Refearick?'  
  
Many times Pan wanted to push this man off, but manners came first. Never would she show this man just how irritated she was. She would smiled and happily walk off. She was here for one reason and one reason only.  
  
To make sure her father would survive this trip to the Queen.  
  
As Pan and Trunks walked Pan saw the door in which the Queen and her father and many other Lords were discussing whatever manners at hand. How she wanted to site down with her father and throw the Senior Kesterin dirty looks.  
  
Finally they reached the dining room. She surprised, hesitated pulling her hand from Trunks. Once she started moving away, she felt the urge to go back to him and once again intertwine arms.  
  
She walked to the Kitchen and froze as she saw all the servants. There had to be triple as much than in her home...when it wasn't burn to crisped.  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to request something of you."  
  
One maidservant came to her service. She bowed down, "Yes Mistress?"  
  
"Yes, I would like food to be brought to my chambers."  
  
"Yes, and what would you like?"  
  
Pan stayed silent for while before answering. " I would like Manchet and for my drink a Perry"  
  
"Yes Mistress, it should be in your chambers soon."  
  
Pan nodded and exited to find Trunks stilled waiting for her; she walked right past him but was pulled back when he grabbed her wrist.  
  
Trunks looked down, he felt The Refearick eyes on him. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He was about to betray his family even after his father had threatened him with Trunks life. But he had to do what was right; he couldn't let another death happen even after years of so-called peace.  
  
"Something is going to happen to your father." Trunks blurted out.  
  
This caught her attention, she immediately stood in front of him.  
  
"I knew it. You Kesterin's always have something up your sleeve. I am surprise you even admit you are scheming something."  
  
Trunks smiled. "I'm more of a unique Kesterin."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Now no more fooling around."  
  
His hand still around her wrist he pulled her closer so he was whispering in her ear, "My father is planning to murder your father."  
  
Pan pulled away sharply, "You! You're family is once again referring to death? Even after all these years?"  
  
Trunks looked to the right; he didn't want to look this girl in the eyes.  
  
"My father wants to be rid of your father. Also for me and my siblings to be rid of your siblings."  
  
Pan gasped in shocked, disbelief. Her eyes wide, "Would you? We have done nothi---"  
  
"Yes I know, Lady Refearick. I plan not to plan nor lay a finger on you or your siblings."  
  
Pan nodded and walked closer to him, "How will your father accomplish to annihilate my father?"  
  
Trunks sighed, this time he would complete the task. He would betray his own family, blood.  
  
"My father plans to con the Queen into asking your family to stay at the palace. There is an assassin within the staff, after many of days, the assassin will strike. Killing your father."  
  
Trunks watched Pan's reaction, her daze looked far away. She shook her head, "You must help me stop your father."  
  
Trunks started walking away and stopped. "I've already betrayed my family, I hesitate to do it again."  
  
"Do you want another war to erupt between our two families? Do you want future generations to drink a hate that should have been long forgotten? Do you want another death to be caused because your father can't let go? You told me the night of when my home came to fire that you had honor. Then prove your honor to me now, Sir of the Kesterin Household, prove it to me now."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and thought about what Pan had said. Prove it to her now. Honor, prove it to her now.  
  
"Fine, I shall help you stop my father. But remember, we must keep my identity. I do not need my father or my siblings to know I have told you what was to happen."  
  
Pan nodded and walked to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Aye, I thank you Kesterin, I thank you."

Definition: Breed – Back in England in the old days young males would wear dresses until they hit a certain age where they were appointed a 'man' I believe. I will have to look it up.


	9. Intrusion on an Act of Intimacy

  
  
Trunks watched as Pan closed her eyes, head bowed, thanking the Lord. Thanking him for helping her save her fathers life. Saving a Refearick's life. Trunks shook his head in amazement; he was actually helping a Refearick! His family blood enemy, enemies for years.  
  
He let go of her wrist and started walking away; he had done what was good. Now it was up the woman to think of something.  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
Trunks froze; he had to think carefully about this. Why was he helping?  
  
"I wish to stay clean of your blood."  
  
"What? How, you did not plan it...."  
  
"Yes, but it will still feel like his blood would in on my hands. I had the power to stop it; I knew what was to happen. In a way I would have also murdered him."  
  
He heard footsteps come close to him; once again she was in front of him. "I understand. Now, I need you to come with me in my chambers to think of some plan to stop this act of wrong."  
  
Trunks started in disbelief; did this girl know anything?  
  
"Do you know what would happen to your reputation if someone were to find you and me in your chambers, un-chaperoned? Not to mention I am not your husband."  
  
He saw Pan tap her foot in annoyance; "Yes I know of what sacrifice I will make if I was to be spotted alone with you in my chambers. "  
  
"And you still want to do so?"  
  
"Yes, I'd willingly throw away my reputation, any hopes of having a husband, to protect my father. To let him live his natural born days."  
  
"You honor your father that much."  
  
"That I do."  
  
Trunks nodded, "Thy will be done. Let us walk to your chambers."  
  
Pan nodded and looked around before answering, "I wish for us to go to my chambers separately. We will draw eyes if we walk together in a civil manner; I know that because of earlier. So I will head first and then you go five after, understood?"  
  
Trunks had to smile, he adored the way she took control and analyze the situation and how to go about it.  
  
"Yes, I understand. But where are your chambers located?"  
  
"Where you found me earlier."  
  
"Is that so? Why didn't you drive me out when I barged in?"  
  
"I was not in a reasonable train of mind. I was brainstorming, trying to find out what was your families plan. "  
  
"Ah, I see. So I will be there five after, I stand correct?"  
  
Pan nodded and smoothing out her skirt and started walking toward her chambers. Trunks walked to a near by chair and sat down.  
  
After what it seemed five minutes he got up and started heading towards the room he had saw Pan enter earlier. Once he reached the room in which he remembered he saw Pan enter.  
  
He looked around, hoping not to see anyone in the hallway. The Lord must have been on his side, for there was no one present. He opened the door to find Pan once again looking out the window. He closed the door behind him and walked next to her and looked out the window.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it? The whole world of London. It's hard to imagine there is hate present."  
  
"You're talking of our families, yes?"  
  
Pan nodded, "I want this hate to stop. I do not like your family, but nor do I hate them. I just want peace between us. It's not a good life to be wondering if your enemies are going to hurt you."  
  
"Your family is. You're a Kesterin and I am a Refearick, we are born to hate between us."  
  
"Lady...Pan, I will never hurt you."  
  
Pan turned to look at him, "How? How do you know such a thing? You are from the same blood line and the hate could right now be running through you."  
  
"I know, Pan, because..."  
  
"Because, what?"  
  
Pan walked closer, Trunks automatically did so too.  
  
"Because, I have emotions.."  
  
By now Trunks felt Pan breath on his lower lip before kissing her. His tongue slid across her closed lips before she granted him access.  
  
He felt her hands go to his head and run her fingers through his head, it felt so good. He ran his hands over her back before pulling her closer. She pulled away and kissed him on the lips twice before once again letting their tongues dance in the fire of passion.  
  
She moaned into the kiss.  
  
"Oh my..." a voice rang and then a crash.  
  
Pan pulled away from Trunks immediately.  
  
_'Again, I kiss a Kesterin! Lucifer!!'  
  
"M-m-maidservant._ Is there a reason why you are here?" Pan asked, stuttering. The servant nodded quickly.  
  
"Yes, you asked for something to eat earlier and...Oh!" The maid looked down to see the food on the floor. "I am deeply sorry. Oh please forgive me! Do you want another plate?"  
  
"No, no thank you."  
  
Pan quickly walked away from Trunks and bend down to pick up the food on the floor. Once the mess was cleaned up the maid was about to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Pan asked, the maid froze and turned around. Pan headed toward her draws and open one. She opened a bag and took a few gold coins out.  
  
She walked back to the maidservant and gave it to her. "For your silence."  
  
The servant glanced at just how much money was there and jumped in joy and nodded furiously.  
  
Pan sighed in relief; she dismissed the servant. Once she was out the door, Pan stood still. Now what?  
  
She cleared her throat, "That never happened."  
  
"But it did."  
  
"Well we're going to pretend it never happened, okay?"  
  
She knew Trunks was shaking his head, she even had to understand.  
  
"Now, let's get back to why we're actually in the room... Now, we must think of a way to stop your father..."  
  
Trunks couldn't believe how Pan just turned off her feelings. It was obvious by the way she kissed him she felt something. Also the awkwardness afterwards, the way she could turn off emotions was unbelievable.  
  
"Well, the first thing we have to do is locate the assassin." Trunks suggested and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"You mean you don't know who he is?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No, father wishes to remain in secrecy."  
  
Trunks watched as Pan eyes looked a bit far away, "I guess we do have to locate the assassin. I know, you pose as your father. Summoning him in a way you think your father would and then he will allow himself to be seen."  
  
"Then what will we do? He'll know you know and report this to my father and then chaos will be brought again."  
  
"You are right, Let's make it so you call upon him at night, in Lake Semi-Utopia. When he comes, I will have a..a..wine bottle! A wine bottle in my hand, I shall appear behind him and strike him on his head."  
  
"Knocking him unconscious and we are to tie him up and send him off. Then you shall leave the palace."  
  
"Yes, and we have another house near by...."  
  
"It all works out."  
  
Pan smiled while nodding," Yes, yes it does."  
  
Trunks took out his pocket watch and glance at it.  
  
"Well it's time for me to retire, it's late. I shall see you tomorrow, yes?"  
  
Pan walked to her door and opened it, "Yes." 


	10. Revealed Files

Pan closed the door and put her back to it and slide down. She sighed and put her hand to her chest. She had to muster up everything in her not to make her voice quiver in fear. That kiss really took it out on her, and the servant. What she must have thought!

Pan got up and walked over to her bed and looked at the ceiling. She had to be truthful with herself. She wouldn't have kissed Trunks if she didn't feel anything. Maybe she was caught up all in moment.

"I have emotions..." Pan murmured, what had Trunks meant? Could his family not have any emotions? Or did he mean he had emotions towards her? This was getting all too confusing. She had to keep her emotions at bay; she couldn't fall for temptation, at all.

She sat down on the bed, and fell on it. The bed was so soft, that she just felt like going to sleep right there.

_'So very heavenly...'_

She got up abruptly; she wouldn't fall asleep right now. She had to take her bath; she hadn't taken a bath in a week. She went to her door, opening it and called out for a servant.

One quickly came to her door, and bowed.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Yes, I would like a bath prepared for me."

"Yes, mistress." The maid bowed and went off to do her duty. Pan closed the door behind her and stared ahead.

_'That kiss....'_

"Ugh, I must cleanse myself of these rubbish!" Pan told herself, she wouldn't think of that kiss. She would take and bath and finally retire. Tomorrow was a big day, tomorrow she would either help her father; or tonight was a complete waste.

Trunks walked down the hall, looking around to see if anyone had spot him exiting Pan's room. That was the last thing he needed. Once Trunks saw he was far away from Pan's room for anyone to accuse him of going to her room he relax.

Trunks rubbed his hands; it was getting a bit cool here. It was getting dark by now, his father probably done with the council. Tonight he would put the plan to work. First off he would have to persuade his father to tell him of to how he contacts the assassin.

Trunks stared as he past his father's room. He stopped and looked at it, he shook his head. Walking to the door, finally reaching it he knocked.

No reply.

He again knocked and received the same result. He opened the door and stepped it. He walked to where the candles were and lit each one.

'Maybe he has something on document.'

Trunks immediately looked for any paper; he first went to his father's draws. Trunks ran his hands under the clothing, to the side. He didn't want his father to see the clothes disrupted.

_'Nothing there, Except a key?'_

Trunks looked at the golden key and placed it back in the draws.

Trunks turned to where his father desk lay. He quickly hurried to where the desk was; his father could be heading toward his chambers now. He opened one of the draws and started going through them.

Trunks found just bills there. There was some information about the estate. He checked the next draw and still found nothing. He closed the second draw and looked at the last one.

It needed a key.

"Shit!" Trunks moaned in frustration. He got up and started looking in the desk draws before he remembered. The key was in the dresser draws. Trunks got up, quickly heading toward the third draw to get the key.

After getting it, Trunks pushed the draw closed and ran back to the desk.

Quickly inserting the key, Trunks pulled the draw open. He saw several sheets of paper there. He picked them out and glanced at each.

_'I have found them.'_

Trunks opened the draw above the one that needed a key and took some papers out and placed them in the last one. Locking the draw, he folded the papers; putting them in his pocket.

He took the key and placed it under the bed.

_'That will buy us sometime if he is to check the papers. Knowing father, he'll probably think he misplaced it.'_

He walked to the candles and quickly blew on them. He ran to the door, stepping outside.

Trunks sighed as he realized he was not caught. He then started heading toward his chambers.

_'Time to check these.'___

Pan ran a comb through her wet hair as she looked in her mirror; dressed in a blue robe. She hummed softly as warm memories were playing in her mind. Pan swung her long hair behind her back and stared at the reflection of herself.

Pan got up, heading toward her drawer to get a nightgown; she was already done with her bath. She got one out, letting the robe fall to the ground. Taking the cloth, and putting it on.

Pulling her hair out, she went bent down and prayed. Once done she started to get her bed ready when a knock was heard, Pan turned around and stared at the door, who would be bothering her this late at night?

When Pan reached the door and opened it, the site of excited Trunks greeted her.

"Trunks...." Pan hissed, "What is thou doing here? Thou do realize we cannot be caught together, especially at night."

"I found something out."

Pan eyes widen and opened the door wider, inviting him in. Trunks walked in and sat on the chair. He took out several papers and threw it at Pan.

Pan caught the papers, walking to the bed right next to Trunks, sat down. Pan scanned through the papers as she realized Trunks found the papers needed. One of the papers had a record of a man, a terrible criminal.

_'The Assassin!'_

She flipped to another page and saw instructions. It was written with the English slang, it definitely meant that the assassin wrote this.

To summin' me, ya gonna talk to a

perty yung one. Tell 'er dat the time iz'

tickin'. She 'ill go ta me and tell me.

Be also to tell 'er to where I could meet

you, time and day.

Tell a servant to tell a perty girl name "Melanta'.

Pan looked up to where Trunks was smiling, "I think we just have saved my father's life."

Pan turned to the other page where she saw the agreement, signature. It showed just how much money Trunks father paid.

"We have the information needed to give my father a second chance. Also enough to convict your father."

A Pause.

"Forget that I said that, it merely slipped but I ask of you can I have the papers for days?"

Trunks nodded slowly, " Very well, 'Tis done, as you will, Marry shall I. Also, I do not care of my father in convicted. "

"Thank you. Tsk, tsk, Tou should honor thy Father. But that is your business and your business alone."

Pan walked up to Trunks kissing him on the cheek, pulling back blushing slightly.

_'That was nothing but of an innocence thank you'_

Pan reassured herself, trying to calm once again her beating heart. She turned to her hair to find his fingers running through her tips. She blinked rapidly; turning to face him to find him watching her with an intense gaze.

"Yes, well, again Gramercy, I thank thee, my thanks, God reward thee "

She was curiously as he nodded and pulled his fingers from her hair. Pan smiled lightly, hoping to relieve some of the tension in the room. Licking her lips she turned away from Trunks.

"Shouldn't thou be on his way? Tis getting late..."

She heard Trunks get up from the chair,

"Yes, I shall leave thee now. Now tomorrow, thy shall meet me the main hallway."

Pan turned around to face Trunks, "Why? Why have thou have to discuss?"

"We have to discuss as to what time and day to lure the assassin."

"I see, but in the main hallway? What time, again I must say, Thou and I shall not be seen together."

"How about...five into the day?"

"Tis very late, but I shall manage."

Pan walked to the door and opened it slight, telling Trunks now it was time to leave. She held her breath as he approach the door.. Pan looked down at the floor, as Trunks reached toward the doorknob.

Not hearing the door open, Pan looked at Trunks. She gazed at his piercing blue eyes as his two fingers cupped her chin. His face lowered, pressing his lips to hers. Pan hands reached out toward the doorknob and held it firm.

Once Trunks pulled away, he opened the door and walked out. Pan immediately fell into a heap.

"My God, my gracious God, what is to come of this? What is to come of this?"

Trunks awoke his slumber, his vision a bit foggy. He shook his head, to awaken himself. He got out of the bed, still a bit sleepy. Walking to get his robe, his was door was being knocked on.

Taking his robe and placing it on him he walked to the door; opening it. His father was the one standing there. He smiled, happiness just glowing. His father invited himself inside and immediately started gloating.

"Dear boy, the plan is going accordingly. The Queen has asked that Refearick to stay and the demon agreed. What a lovely day it's turning out to be, lovely indeed."

Trunks smiled slightly, his father was gloating for something that wasn't going to happen.

"I am joyous for you, father."

"That you should be, son everything is all planned." Trunks father clapped his hands and started dancing.

"Father, you seem a bit woozy. Have you drunk more than you could take?"

"Nonsense, I'm merely celebrating my victory. After the death of the Refearick, let us celebrate. Pretty women folk and the finest wine. Yes!"

Trunks smiled broadly, this was a funny site. Of course, his father must have thought he was smiling because the plan was going to be a success.

"Now, I shall leave. I only came to deliver the joyous news."

Trunks nodded slightly. "Well, I shall go and shake. Father, Prithee, If you please, An thou likest, An it please you, By your leave, An thou wilt, call a servant to bring my warm water and razor."

Trunks father nodded, " Forgive me, Pray pardon, I crave your forgiveness, By your leave, and yes I shall call a servant for you since I am glowing with happiness."

Trunks shook his head, it would be very bad once his father realized his plan was a complete failure.

Pan walked gracefully to the main hallway, looking around to see if anyone was present. Thank the gracious God there was no one. She stopped as she saw the Lavender hair. She walked a bit faster.

"Are you going to call upon him now?"

"Yes, now where shall I call him to?"

Pan paused before reply, "Lake Semi-Utopia, at ten into the night."

"The day?"

"Two days from today."

"And so it's set."

"Yes, now while you are calling upon him. I shall talk to my father; I've heard a gossip that he had accept the Queens offer. I must change his mind, or at least make him on his guard."

"Yes, my father had come to my room earlier and gloated. He seemed very happy."

"The damn bastard..." Pan muttered, "Now, Prithee, If you please, An thou likest, An it please you, By your leave, An thou wilt, An you will; Forgive me, Pray pardon, I crave your forgiveness, By your leave "

Pan turned, walking away. She looked around to see if anyone caught her and Trunks conversation. She walked until she found her father's chambers.

"Father! Father, tis me Pan."

"Enter.." a reply came.

Pan walked into the room and stopped at her father and curtsied. "Father, what pray tell is this gossip I hear we're staying? Have we not a house nearby?"

"Yes, the Queen has offered a stay."

"Father, we mustn't. We have to leave. A Kesterin must have done something. We have to be on alert. We have to leave..."

"Then we will dishonor the Queen. She offered her grace and we reject. How will we look like?"

"Father, do you not believe a Kesterin must have plan something?"

"Aye, I believe."

"Then father, Prithee, If you please, An thou likest, An it please you, By your leave, An thou wilt, An you will, we must leave!"

"No, we shall not."

"Then father, at least be on your guard. Do not portray a fool."

"I shall not."

"Then I take my leave."

Trunks walked hesitantly to the kitchen. Now, now he must test if the papers were false. He prayed to the Lord that it was real. Finally he caught one of the servant girls, who curtsied.

"Is there something, M'lord wants?"

"Yes, take this message to Melante, servant. Tell her that lord Kesterin says that the time is ticking at Lake Semi-Utopia two days from this day ten into the night."


	11. Perhaps

Pan waited behind a tree with a heavy, thick wine bottle held firm with both hands. She waited patiently, watching Trunks eyes. Now, everything depended on this moment and time. If she was to mess up in anyway all will be over. The plan had worked. The servant girl had told Melanta what was needed to be said and now they were here. The Assasin fell for the trick. Two days later after they had found the pictures.

Pan closed her eyes she had heard something. Hearing a horse coming closer, her fingers tighten over the bottle and Pan slid further into the darkness. Trunks was there, wearing a hood. Therefore the Assassin could not identify Trunks too fast and easily and so Pan had a chance to strike. Possibly kill.  
  
Finally the horse came into view. A man was riding on it, surprisingly handsome but yet had a dangerous light to him. He jumped off the horse, now his back o Pan. Pan walked up to him. Shaking, if she messed up...  
  
She almost felt the bottle sliding from her fingers.  
  
"M'Lord, why is do ya call me?"  
  
"I call you..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"For your end."  
  
"What?"  
  
Trunks threw the hood off and now the Assassin had a clear view of his face.  
  
"My God!" The Assassin gasps. Pan quickly ran and held the bottle tight and then slammed into the back of the man's head. The sound of the bottle cracking rung out throughout the night.  
  
Slowly the Assassin fell to the ground. Alive or not, unknown.  
  
"My--my-My God, what have I done? What have I done!" Pan exclaimed, dropping her piece of the bottle, hands going to her mouth.  
  
Trunks looked at her, and took out rope next to him and started tying the man's hand and feet. Taking a gag, he inserted it into the man's mouth. Trunks then took a piece of cloth and tied it around the Assassin's mouth.  
  
Trunks grunted as he picked up the man's heavy body. Walking slowly to the Assassin horse, he through him on the horse. Slowly mounting on the horse.  
  
"I am going to dispose of him. I'll find a peasants wagon and drop him there. Or I shall put in a ship's cargo. Whichever I see fit."  
  
"B-b--but if you put him in the ships cargo he will surely die!"  
  
"Maybe so, but that will be annihilating any chance of us being exposed."  
  
"Then what about that Melanta-wench?"  
  
"I've already disposed of her also."  
  
Pan looked at Trunks, "Already?"  
  
"Yes, now head back to the palace. I shall discuss with you after I dispose of this man."  
  
Pan nodded and did as she was told.

Pan waited in her chambers for Trunks. Walking back and forth. Thinking of the horrendous crime she committed tonight, all in good ?  
  
Finally hearing someone knock on her door, Pan ran to it opening it. It was Trunks, soaking wet.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"It started raining."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"May I step inside, M'lady?"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
Pan stepped aside, letting Trunks in.  
  
"Tell me, Trunks. Where did you leave the man?"  
  
"In a departing ships cargo."  
  
Pan looked away, "Did you ensure his death?"  
  
"No. I made sure if he was to awake and get the gag off or whichever possible consequences, men would come from the upper floor and get him. Also to make sure he doesn't awake to soon, I drugged him."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Now all you shall do is to make sure you leave the palace."  
  
"I cannot. My father refuses to."  
  
"I see. Perhaps you should talk to the Queen?"  
  
"Maybe, but then what shall I say?"  
  
"Inform her that you lay awake at night, trembling in fear, that my family strikes yours. "  
  
"I shall, I pardon your leave."  
  
Pan turned away swiftly and walked away to the throne room.  
  
Trunks watch as Pan headed toward the throne room. Maybe the Queen wouldn't take offense if Pan used her skills to persuade. Rubbing his head, Trunks started walking toward his room.  
  
When he had disposed of the body, he had been trembling. He may have just been signing that man's death warrant. Because of his guilt, he had decided to put it near the door.  
  
All in time, will they see and know if that man was alive or not or shall live or not. Hopefully they wouldn't find out in a very long time. Suddenly Trunks heard a cry of frustration.  
  
His father.  
  
He must have found out, but how?  
  
Rushing toward where he heard the cry, he was greeted by his drunken father.  
  
"Father? What is this madness?"  
  
His father turned his blood-shot red eyes toward him, revealing a rather large wine bottle.  
  
"The damn bastard won't come!"  
  
Trunks shook his head, what the hell was this man saying? Was he so drunk that he was revealing his whole plan?  
  
"What bastard father?" Trunks asked as he helped his father, and walked him to his bed.  
  
"Every time I call, they say no. Hellish servants!"  
  
Trunks nodded, "Well, how about I propose you slumber and then we can discuss this disaster?"  
  
"….ah…I agree. I am most famished."  
  
Trunks nodded as his father body turned limp and he snores echoed through out the room. Putting his father on the bed Trunks shook his head in amusement. Once the man woke up he would have a splitting head pain; probably forget the whole incident. Few days later call for the Assassin and realize he was nowhere. By then Pan and her father should be in the safety of their own home.  
  
Walking out, he bumped into a giggling Pan.  
  
"I see the Queen agreed?" Trunks laughed. Pan nodded, to full of happiness to speak.  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow, midday."  
  
Trunks stared at Pan, disbelief. "So soon?"  
  
"We have no time to lose we have to be quick. ""I agree, I have just found my father somber, the Assassin wouldn't come forth."  
  
"We have to leave earlier then?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"I see. "  
  
Pan turned and started heading toward her father's chambers.  
  
Pan turned back to see Trunks started walking away, somehow she felt hesitant to leave him. Just after a few days of knowing him, she felt that she knew him all her life. She felt that she couldn't leave him.  
  
She felt like she cared for him.  
  
"Nonsense," Pan commented to herself. "There is no possible chance I have fallen for this man; none."  
  
Finally in front of her father's door, she knocked politely, "Father? Are you present?"  
  
"Yes, Pan, you may enter" Pan father sighed.  
  
Pan walked in and bowed, "I have talked with the Queen."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She has granted us permission to leave."  
  
"What! Daughter, tell me you did not--"  
  
"Yes father, I informed her that could not sleep when it's dark. I fear for our safety. Because she knew of our situation she had told me we could leave without her taking any offense, whatsoever."  
  
"You played your deck well."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Well since you arranged this, when do we depart?"  
  
"Tomorrow, midday."  
  
"I see, and where do we plan to stay?"  
  
"Why father, have you forgotten? We have another home just outside of London."  
  
"Oh yes, forgive me for my forgetfulness."  
  
Pan nodded, "I shall get started."  
  
"Yes, I will tell a servant to inform your brothers."  
  
Pan curtsied and walked out of the room. She was getting out. Trunks father hopes would be dashed, she and her father would be safe. She also had a good friend on her side.  
  
Trunks.  
  
Yes, Trunks.  
  
She had suddenly felt feelings toward him. He had been understanding and had helped her bring safety. If it wasn't for him, she most definitely knew her father would have died. Sooner or later, then she and Patrick would be in the hands of her cruel brothers.  
  
Finally reaching her chambers, Pan started packing.  
  
She turned as she heard her doorknob twist. Grabbing a candle near by, she walked slowly to the door. Opening the door suddenly, she was faced with Trunks.  
  
"T-Trunks! What-What are you doing here? I mean I have to pack and--"  
  
"Pan..I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Pan asked, curious, she dropped her candle and walked closer to Trunks.  
  
"Over the last few days...I've...I have grown to fancy you." Trunks confessed, eyes glancing elsewhere.  
  
"Oh my, Trunks, you do realize we can't possible with our families." Pan said, trying to reason.  
  
"Yes, I know, I just...I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Pan nodded, " I have also grown to fancy you too, but Trunks--" Pan was cut off and Trunks pulled her into a fiery kiss.  
  
Pan froze as Trunks kissed her. Finally she closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly she kissed him back.  
  
Maybe--Maybe, they did have a chance...Maybe. If people could accept it; if enemies would forgive. Would their love blossom? Would it...only fate knows.  
  
fin  
  
sighs I know this a very abrupt ending. There are still ends to tie, more things to continue. But if anyone has ever written a story before knows an author can grow bored of their story quickly. I know if I tried to continue the story, it would turn out terrible. So for now, let your imagination come up with a happy ending. I will finish this story for real when I see this story is far from boring. probably won't be long.  
  
So long.

**FBM after editing: **_This is an absolutely HORRIBLE story.__ Ladies and Gentlemen this is what happens when you force yourself to write a story you really don't want to write. I edited this crap and it still sucked but hey…this is my crap and Im proud!_


End file.
